basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Wirth
Christina Wirth (born April 18, 1987) is an American basketball player for the Indiana Fever of the WNBA. She is the daughter of Alan Wirth, a former major league baseball player with the San Francisco Giants and the Oakland Athletics. Playing career High school Wirth played her high school basketball at Seton Catholic in Arizona. While at Seton Catholic she compiled 2,550 points, 1,173 rebounds, 312 steals, 266 assists and 120 blocks. In competitive play, she led Seton Catholic to a state runner-up finish and a 28-7 record as a senior in 2004-05. Her statistics as a senior included an average 25.3 points per game., 11.2 rebounds per game., 2.2 steals per game. and 2.2 assists per game. She participated in the 2005 McDonald's All-American game and won the team ball competition.http://vucommodores.cstv.com/sports/w-baskbl/mtt/wirth_christina00.html Vanderbilt Wirth's rookie season with Vanderbilt was in 2005–06. She managed to be one of only four Commodores to appear in all 32 games. She played four positions on the floor as freshman. For the first 15 games of her collegiate career, she was in the starting lineup. Her first two collegiate games were played just miles from her home, as Vanderbilt traveled to Tempe, Arizona for the WBCA/BTI Classic hosted by Arizona State. Statistically, she scored two points in her initial game, and had nine rebounds. In her second contest, she reached double figures in scoring by posting 13 points against Clemson. On two occasions, she would lead the Commodores in scoring (vs. North Carolina in Dec., and vs. Alabama in the SEC Tournament). In her senior year, Wirth led the Commodores to their 14th appearance in the NCAA Sweet 16 after earning Most Valuable Player honors en route to Vanderbilt's sixth Southeastern Conference Tournament championship.http://vucommodores.cstv.com/sports/w-baskbl/spec-rel/040409aaa.html Her last game for the Commodores was played on March 28, 2009 when Vanderbilt fell to Maryland by a score of 78–74 in the Sweet Sixteen of the 2009 NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Tournament. Wirth played 37 minutes and scored 28 points.http://vucommodores.cstv.com/sports/w-baskbl/stats/2008-2009/090328vu.html Academically, Wirth was a four-time honoree on Vanderbilt's Dean's List. She was named a Region IV Academic All-American by CoSIDA in 2007–08 and has earned Southeastern Conference Honor Roll status three times. At Vanderbilt's Peabody College of Education and Human Development, Wirth has carried a 3.55 GPA while majoring in human and organizational development and minoring in child development. Christina was also named the 2009 SEC Scholar-Athlete of the Year by league coaches, and was chosen to the ESPN The Magazine Academic All-America third team last month. Wirth has carried a 3.6 GPA and has begun pursuing a master's degree in nursing.http://www.seniorclassaward.com/athletes/christina_wirth/ Indiana Fever She was selected in the 2nd Round, 19th overall in the 2009 WNBA Draft.http://www.wnba.com/draft2009/draft_board.html Wirth got her first taste of WNBA action in a 68-51 victory against the Minnesota Lynx on May 23.http://www.wnba.com/games/20090523/INDMIN/boxscore.html Wirth played for 18 minutes, scored 3 field goals, 1 three pointer, 2 free throws made, 3 rebounds and 1 assist.http://www.wnba.com/playerfile/christina_wirth/index.html?nav=page In her first season with the Fever, Wirth played in the 2009 WNBA Finals. Europe In the fall of 2009, Wirth reunited with Vanderbilt teammate Jennifer Risper. Both signed for a Slovakian team officially known as BK PU Bemaco Prešov.http://vanderbilt.scout.com/2/901237.html The season is scheduled to end in April 2010. Personal Along with former Vanderbilt teammate Jen Risper, the two are adjusting to professional basketball. Wirth and Risper, now with the Indiana Fever and the Chicago Sky, helped one another move into their new respective homes. After four years together with the Commodores, separating from each other and the rest of their teammates has been an adjustment. Wirth and Risper will meet May 28 in Indianapolis for a preseason game.http://vucommodores.cstv.com/sports/w-baskbl/spec-rel/051809aaa.html Career stats Vanderbilt Indiana Fever Awards and honors * Named Arizona Republic All-City first team in 2003. *Two-time East Valley Tribune Player of the Year (2003, 2004) *Named Arizona Republic Player of the Year (2004) * Selected all-state and all-region (2004)... *Gold medalist with the 2004 USA Junior World Championship Team *Gold medalist with the 2004 USA Youth Development Festival West Team... *Gold medalist with the 2005 USA U-19 Basketball Team *Won the team ball competition in the 2005 McDonald's All-American game... *Selected Arizona Player of the Year (2005) *Selected Gatorade Arizona Player of the Year (2005) *Named USA Today All-America Top 25 (2005) *Street & Smith's and McDonald's All-America (2005) *Named WBCA All-America honorable mention (2005). *Earned All-Tournament honors at the 2006 VU Holiday Classic. *All-tournament honors at the 2007 Contra Costa Times Classic in Berkeley, Calif * Most Valuable Player of the 2007 Vanderbilt Thanksgiving Tournament *Named a first-team All-Southeastern Conference honoree (2008) *Second-team recognition from the Associated Press (2008) *Named preseason All-SEC by league coaches (first team) and writers (second team) (2008) *Named to the CoSIDA Academic All-District IV third team(2008) *Christine Wirth, All-Senior All-America First Team by the Lowe's Senior CLASS Award committee.http://vucommodores.cstv.com/sports/w-baskbl/spec-rel/040509aaa.html *Christine Wirth, All-SEC Honors *Christine Wirth, SEC Tournament Most Valuable Player http://vucommodores.cstv.com/sports/w-baskbl/recaps/030809aag.html *Christine Wirth, SEC All-Tournament Team *Christina Wirth has received honorable mention on the 2009 State Farm Coaches' All-America Team *2008-09 Vanderbilt women's Co-Athletes of the Yearhttp://www.insidevandy.com/drupal/node/10168 *Inducted into the Chandler Sports Hall of Fame, 2010Chandler Sports Hall of Fame induction luncheon on Dec. 4 at Hamilton High School References See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:Born in 1987 Category:Vanderbilt Alumni Category:Indiana Fever players Category:American basketball players Category:WNBA players